Dentists are constantly urging their patients to floss their teeth, particularly those in the back of the mouth, to reduce and/or prevent disease to the teeth and gums. During flossing, it is quite difficult to floss properly using their fingers, consequently most people will not floss their teeth.
Many devices have been patented whereby hand-held "Y" units or motor-driven units have been advanced. To date, there is not a single flosser available to the public which is both motor-driven and inexpensive, and no body which has separate heads to do a total dental hygienic care.